


Ours

by estrella30



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick surprises Harry on tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is shamelessly schmoopy babyfic for my fave mrsronweasley who is having a shit day and needed some cheering up. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, LADY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> *this is all fake, any mistakes are my own, blahblah blah

*

It’s just barely gone six in the morning and Nick’s already knackered. He leans back into the plastic airport seat and cuddles Max closer to his chest. Max snuffles in his sleep, curling his tiny fist in Nick’s scarf and continues to drool all over the two of them. Nick presses a kiss to the top of Max’s head and is just about to try and get a few minutes more sleep for himself when Aimee wanders over, takeaway cups of tea clutched tight in her hands and a bright smile on her face. 

“You two are quite the picture, Grimmy,” Aimee says, kicking the side of Nick’s trainer with her hot pink spiked heel. “You’ve got so many bags around you it looks like you’re moving to America for good, not just a short visit.”

“Ha ha,” Nick says softly. He takes one of the cups of tea from her hand and tries to maneuver it so he’s not in danger of dumping it on his son’s head - a feat more difficult to achieve than Nick had ever imagined - and smiles gratefully when Aimee puts her own cup down and wiggles her fingers in Nick and Max’s direction. 

“Come on, give him here,” she says. Her bracelets jingle and Max stirs restlessly. Nick shoots her a dark look and frowns when she adds, “Give me my godson and I’ll let you have a break and drink your tea.”

“We’ve been over this,” Nick says, sighing tiredly before leaning forward to place Max in Aimee’s arms. He’s ten months old but was born early so he’s a bit small for his age. Nick fusses with the blanket wrapped around him until Aimee bats his hands away and nearly hisses. 

“Been over what?”

“You’re not the godmum, Gemma is,” Nick states patiently for what is most likely the billionth time in the few short months since they’ve had Max. Possibly one day Aimee will actually believe it. Maybe. 

“Hrmpf,” Aimee huffs. She’s leaned down to kiss the springy tuft of blond hair that’s peeking out from under the hood of Max’s jacket. “Gemma Styles. Please. What’s she got that I don’t have, I ask you.”

“A common bloodline with the baby’s father?” Nick says, sipping his tea and ticking off the reasons _yet again_ on his fingers. “A non-crazy head on her shoulders?”

“Hey!”

“Fingernails that can’t be doubled as a weapon of choice in most Hollywood blockbuster films.”

“I’m not listening to you anymore,” Aimee huffs, then curls around Max closer, leaning down to whisper into his ear, “Don’t listen to anything they tell you; I could kick your Auntie Gemma’s arse.”

“Aimee!” Nick scolds. “Lauguage! Plus the fact that I can’t really have you telling lies to my son.”

Aimee gasps, her mouth hanging open wide. Max is stirring in her lap and Nick reaches over and scoops him up, sets to bouncing him on Nick’s knee before his eyes even open and he gets confused as to where he is at this ungodly hour of the morning. 

“Are you implying that in a fight I wouldn’t be able to hold my own?” Aimee asks. 

“I’m not implying, I’m flat out saying it,” Nick says. He can see people milling around by their gate and he stands up, tucking Max in close to his hip as he grabs the diaper bag from the floor and starts wheeling the carseat up to the desk. “Gemma is well hard, Aims. She’d kill you.”

Aimee starts yapping along in the background, complaining about how that’s insane! A total lie! How could Nick ever think such a thing! Blah dee blah dee blah. Nick’s not paying any attention anymore because Max is fully up now and looking around the airport, blinking his bright blue eyes and pointing at things with his finger out and his mouth in a tiny O shape. 

“Morning, love,” Nick says quietly. He pushes the hood back from Max’s head and his hair sticks up in crazy spikes from the static. Nick smoothes it down with his hand and then cups the back of Max’s head, pulling him in closer to Nick’s chest. “Now I know it’s going to take a while to get there, but do you know who we’re going to see today?”

Max ignores him, content to chew on the strings from Nick’s hoodie and the zipper edge of his own jacket. 

“We’re going to see your da,” Nick tells him anyway, and Max looks up into Nick’s face and blinks, his cheeks flushed pink from his nap and a gummy smile stretching across his face. Nick has no idea if Max understands anything he’s saying, but he tells himself that Max does and that he’s smiling because he’s happy to see Harry. That Max misses him almost as much as Nick does. 

“Yeah, buddy,” Nick says and jiggles the baby on his hip once more before they board. “I’m excited too.”

*

Everyone had told Nick that the trip would take a toll on all of them - that trekking an infant from London to New York wasn’t the easiest trip in the world, and that he should maybe wait until Max was a bit older, more able to handle the time change and differences in climate and blah dee blah dee blah. The thing is they were probably all right; Max is tired and Nick is cranky and it’s a lot warmer in New York than London so they’re all woefully over dressed and sweating by the time they get off the plane and navigate the care service.

Not that it matters, though. None of that really matters at all, because the last time Nick spoke to Harry, Harry sounded tired. He was drained and homesick and when Nick took the mobile back from where Max had been drooling all over it while making his baby sounds at his da, Harry had been choked up on the other end and trying to hide it. He was close to tears though, Nick could tell, and it killed him, hearing Harry like that. 

There’s not a trip on earth Nick wouldn’t make to go see Harry if it will make him happy. Not on this earth or any other. 

He’d not told Harry he was coming, instead choosing to text Lou and Tom and get the details set up through them, and that’s how he finds himself sat on the edge of Harry’s bed in a proper posh New York hotel suite, a cot pushed in the corner for Max when he’s ready to sleep, and a huge grin on his face as he hears the door lock beep. He can hear Harry’s low voice talking to someone outside in the hall, and he bounces his knee, jiggling Max to keep him quiet and not alert Harry to any baby sounds quite yet. 

“All right, Nialler. I’ll ring you in a bit,” Nick hears Harry says, followed by the quiet murmur of what he guesses is Niall answering him back. Nick’s heart is stuck somewhere in the middle of his chest. He can feel it beating too fast, his throat dry, stomach twisting with nerves. Because what if this was a ridiculous idea? Lou had said she thought it was great - that Harry would love it - and Aimee had gone all damp eyed when Nick told her what he was planning, but still. He’s showing up unexpected on Harry’s _world tour_ with their baby. Maybe this isn’t what Harry wants. Maybe Nick and Max will just be in the way. Maybe--

There’s a loud _thump_ , the sound of Harry’s bags hitting the floor, and then Nick hears him gasp. “What the-- Nick? Oh my god, oh - _Max_?”

Nick looks up to find Harry standing there, face white and eyes glassy and wet. Nick’s throat closes. He’s missed Harry so much - so so _so_ much - and to have him here so close, to be able to see him and talk to him and touch him finally after weeks is a lot harder to deal with than Nick had imagined. 

Nick swallows thickly and smiles, face a bit wobbly but managing it nonetheless. “Hiya, popstar.”

Max says something that sounds a bit like, “ _Laggle flaggle mmpf gah bak_ ,” and Nick laughs, and says, “I think that means, Hiya, da.”

“Oh my god,” Harry says. He’s crossed the room and sunk to the floor in front of Nick, plucking Max out of Nick’s arms and cuddling him close to his chest. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?”

Nick shrugs. “Was just passing through, figured we’d stop off and say hello.”

He’d been trying for nonchalant but the way Harry looks up at him, piercing green eyes and a firm set to his mouth tells Nick that Harry’s not buying it. “Nick. This is a huge trip. Won’t you get in trouble at work? How did you get the time off? Did you have to--”

“Hey. Ssh,” Nick says. He’s not going to tell Harry about how he’d nearly had to sell his soul to Radio 1 to get another break this close to his last one. Or about how Finchy did nothing but play the whipping sound over the airwaves for the past week whenever Nick mentioned that he was going to be off air for a bit. “It’s all taken care of. I mean, as long as you want us here. If you don’t I’m sure we could--”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Harry covers Nick’s mouth with his entire hand, still holding Max in his other arm and bouncing him up and down. Max is giggling delightedly and has already twisted his little hands in Harry’s hair, yanking and tugging until the headscarf Harry’s wearing is more off than on his head. Harry shakes his hair and the scarf goes flying. Max giggles delightedly and Harry flicks his frings back, beaming at Nick so brightly Nick’s chest hurts.

“This is the best surprise ever. Ever. I’m so happy, you can’t even imagine.” He leans up and kisses Nick hard on the mouth, and it’s almost too much. Nick whimpers and slides his fingers around the back of Harry’s neck, into his hair, and tilts Harry’s head to the side to kiss him more soundly. “I love you so much,” Harry says softly. Nick smiles against his lips. “I love you. I can’t tell you enough. Thank you for this. I’ve missed you both so much I can’t stand it.”

“Missed you too, love,” Nick says. Max thumps his fist on Nick’s chest and Nick laughs, his own eyes damp at the corners. He wipes them as discreetly as he can manage but Harry’s watching him anyway, smiling gently and touching Nick’s cheek and shoulder and neck like he can’t believe Nick is real. “We both missed you.”

“It’s not forever,” Harry says, and Nick knows that. He does. It might seem like it but it won’t be like this always. This part is hard but what happens next lasts so much longer - it’s lasts for the rest of their lives - and Nick can wait, if he needs to. He’s happy to do it because that means he gets Harry in the end. 

“I know,” Nick says. “We’re fine until you come home soon, all right?”

Harry sniffs. He wipes his nose on his sleeve and kisses Max’s cheek. “All right. And this now - Nick this is so great. Thank you so much.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve got us for a few days at least,” Nick says, chuckling a little. He playfully kicks at Harry’s foot and Harry stands up, tickling Max’s belly and making him laugh. “And you’ve got loads of nappy changing to catch up on so you better get to it.”

“With pleasure,” Harry says, grinning stupidly. 

Nick rolls his eyes. “You say that now but you’ve got no idea how disgusting your son can be.”

“Oh, not _my_ son,” Harry says. His voice has gone thick and rough sounding. “Maybe _your_ son.”

Nick shakes his head and stands up, curling an arm around Harry’s back. Max is babbling between the two of them and Nick kisses first Harry’s head and then Max’s. “All right. Our son.”

Harry nods and leans into Nick’s side. He drops his head and cuddles Max close, making himself almost small enough to fit up against Nick, all of their curves and angles slotting against the other perfectly. 

“Ours,” Harry whispers, and Nick kisses him again.

 

-end-


End file.
